Strange Calls
by TheMostAmazingSnivy
Summary: Mark receives a call from a friend, but it gets a bit more intense than he might have wanted.


Mark was sitting at his computer, editing one of his latest videos and eating some food, making sure not to get anything on the keyboard. A pop-up from Skype, flashing orange on his taskbar, distracted him for a moment, and he waited for the notification to appear in the bottom right of his screen; rather than just clicking on Skype itself.

The message read, "Hi Mark! I need to talk with you about somethin' reeeeally important! Are you too busy for a quick video call?" It was from Jack. Mark clicked on Skype's icon and then Jack's typing in: "Nope, you can even call right now if you need to." He decided to put a smiley emoji on the end, and sent the message to Jack.

"Ok, just gotta save this project and then I'll talk with him," said Mark, quickly switching to his editing software and hitting control-s on his keyboard. "There!"

A moment later, Jack's face appeared in a Skype notification, signalling his call was waiting to be answered. Mark clicked on the green phone.

"Hoi!" Exclaimed Jack, doing his best Temmie impression. "So, uh, Merk, I just needed to talk with you about certain... Things people have been claiming about you lately." Jack said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Uh, sure, buddy... What... did you need to know?" Mark replied, feeling like this might get awkward if Jack asked something really personal. He hoped someone hadn't put him up to this. He really did enjoy conversing with the guy.

"So, um, Merk, "said Jack, visibly swallowing, "Someone tweeted me a link to a picture, one that showed you were... Um... Gifted? Down in the pants there. Bob, um, kinda dared me to, um... ask about it." Jack explained, his face getting redder and his countenance faltering. He looked completely and utterly embarassed, and was even holding his hands at his sides like a child who was being scolded. Mark almost giggled to himself about it, the Irishman being so bashful.

"Hem,"said Mark, pretending clearing his throat, "Okay... Did you lose a bet or something?" Mark let a sly smile spread on his lips.

"Yeah, I did, but Bob **CHEATED**!" Answered the Irishman, the embarrassment literally melting into rage.

This time, Mark laughed audibly, wiping a fake tear from his eye. Then he remembered; Jack asked him about the size of his dick! He stifled another giggle.

"Okay, if you really need to know about that, then about 7 inches." Mark answered, faintly blushing about telling someone something so personal. "But now, since you know MY size, how about tellin' me yours, cutie?" Mark asked facetiously, winking for good measure.

"Really?" asked Jack in horror. Mark was about to say he was joking when the other man leaned in closer and said in a soft, sexual voice; "How about I show you instead?"

Mark felt himself shiver, but whether it was from fear or arousal, he wasn't sure.

Jack went out of the camera's view for a moment, and Mark heard clothes hit the floor. Jack stepped halfway into view, revealing half of his slim yet toned body, wearing nothing but a pair of pink mustache and 'M' decorated boxers. Mark shivered again, knowing that this time, it was arousal.

Jack strode over to the computer as sexily as he could, tantalizingly moving his hands around his body. "Do I get you a bit riled up, Mark?" He asked, leaning in closer to the camera. "Maybe you'd like it if I did this." He slowly put his hand near his boxers, and made a show of stroking around it slowly. He moaned at Mark, looking directly into the camera. "You look a bit nervous, Mark. Why don't you take your clothes off? You can keep your pants(underwear,) on if you'd like." Jack brought one hand to a nipple, and began to softly play with it. His other hand went back up to his face, where he licked it and put it into his boxers, which seemed to bulge with want.

Mark shivered once more, and hung up. What the fuck just happened? That went in a VERY different direction than Mark wanted. He thought it was just gonna be a little prank call, but it had almost escalated to real-time porn. Mark felt his dick, tense and pulsing at his boxers, begging to have release.

"Maybe Bob put him up to doing that as a prank?" Mark wondered aloud. He decided he would ask Bob about it, and quickly texted him: ' _Hey Bob, did you make Jack do a prank call? He just called and took off his clothes.'_ Mark sent the message, wincing after rereading the last part.

Bob wasted no time, he texted back: _'Uh, no? You pulling my leg? Jack's straight, remember?'_

Mark felt realization pour over him like a cold shower. Jack just did **that** of his own free will, unless Bob was lying.

 _'You sure?'_

 _'Positive.'_

Mark put his phone back down and checked Skype. Jack had sent him another message while he was distracted. It read: ' _;)'_ At this point, Mark was almost in full panic mode, so he put his computer into sleep mode, and went to bed. Maybe some sleep would make the panic dissipate...


End file.
